Wireless communications systems are used in a variety of telecommunications systems, television, radio and other media systems, data communication networks, and other systems to convey information between remote points using wireless transmitters and wireless receivers. In certain instances, a wireless transmitter wireless receiver may be combined into a single device called a wireless transceiver. Because of the many uses of wireless communications systems, portions of a frequency spectrum (commonly referred to as “bands”) used for wireless communications may be designated for certain uses to help reduce interference. However, in some instances, a wireless communication signal may be transmitted in a manner such that it may interfere with other wireless communication signals even when transmitted in its designated frequency band.
For example, a wireless communication signal may be transmitted in a designated frequency band, but may have artifacts that may spill outside of the designated frequency band into other frequency bands. These artifacts may accordingly interfere with other wireless communication signals assigned to the other frequency bands.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.